


Fever Dreams (Ryden)

by orphan_account



Series: Ryden Fanfictions [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fever, Fever Dreams, M/M, Pretty. Odd. Era, Ryden, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I like it." Brendon managed when Ryan strummed the last chord. His voice was rough and scratchy, yet still beautiful. "I really like it. You write it this morning?""It was almost like someone was feeding the lyrics to me." Ryan replied, shrugging. A small smile crept onto his lips as he set the guitar down and wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck from behind.I'd tell him.. Ryan thought. But where's the fun in that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while, so why not post it now? Hope you enjoy!

"... No, no I just got home and I don't know what to do with my friends, hon-honest..." Ryan looked up from the lyrics he was writing.

"Bren?" He asked, looking over at the bed the two of them share. Brendon was there, asleep, snoring softly. Uh oh Ryan thought. Snoring, mumbling in his sleep, blanket strewn across only his legs? He was sick, and probably had a bad fever, too. Ryan smiled sadly, knowing that Brendon never really gets mildly sick, he gets sick. It was never fun for Brendon, and the worst part of it all was how often he seems to come down with something.

"The statement said he was not immediately available for comment on the phone..." Brendon murmured. Ryan chuckled, wondering how these things managed to pop into his head.

"It doesn't get better when you're dancing in the rain..." Brendon started. Ryan quickly turned to a new page and began writing "It doesn't get better if you smile through the pain... And everything I'm saying, I'm saying to stay sane...." Brendon stopped and snorted, his nose clearly blocked

"Aaaaannnnnnd?" Ryan whispered, waiting for him to finish

"That dairy farmer stole my heart, I don't know how much I love it..." Ryan was halfway through writing the final sentence when he realized what he was writing. He chuckled to himself, looking over to Brendon once more. His lips were parted slightly, his hair a mess as he continued blabbering

"We have to go back.... The only thing I have to do with it is just... keep it real..."

Ryan stood himself, walking over to Brendon's side of the bed. He sat next to the sleeping boy and placed his hand on his forehead. Sure enough it was burning hot, tiny beads of sweat covering it. I knew it... Ryan thought to himself. He went to the bathroom and got out a face cloth, running it under cold water and wringing it till it was damp. He walked back out and folded it, placing it on Brendon's forehead.

"We are not in the first place in the world... But it would be nice if you want to be my boyfriend.." He mumbled. Ryan chuckled sadly as he walked back to his desk. He grabbed his notebook and pencil and turned his chair around, resting his feet on the bed and writing everything Brendon mumbled. There were always hidden gems in his feverish rambles, and Ryan made sure he wrote everything. He likes trying to piece Brendon's insane dreams together. It was fun. Like a puzzle, the words the pieces, trying to fit together to create the beautiful yet complex picture that is Brendon Urie's mind.

"If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed then we should feed our jewelry to the sea..." Brendon mumbled, almost as if he was singing. Ryan made sure to copy his voice word for word. "...For diamonds to appear to be..." 'Slight pause' Ryan wrote in between the words "..Just like broken glass to me..."

"And then she said she cant believe... Genius only come along in forms of fabled foreign tongue...... Tripping eyes and flooded lungs... No..northern downpour sends its love...." Ryan scribbled the words, amazed at how Brendon was so talented, even in his sleep.

"Hey moon, please forget to fall down... Hey moon.. Don't you go down.........Sugarcane in... the easy morning... Weathervane's my.. One and lonely...."

Ryan lifted his pencil from the pad of paper. "You done?" He asked. Brendon snorted again, his breath hitching. He let out a few chesty coughs, and Ryan frowned. They sounded very rough, and Ryan knew Brendon was going to have a major sore throat when he woke up. He felt terrible for him. And yet Brendon continued

"The ink is running towards the page, it's casing off the days look back at both feet and that winding knee.... I missed... Your skin when you were east..... You... You clicked your heels and wished for me...... Through playful lips made of yarn.. That fragile Capricorn... Unraveling words like moths upon old scarfs...." Brendon paused and coughed again

"I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches call it home.." Ryan sang, using the same tune Brendon was singing

"I like that one..." Brendon mumbled. Ryan lifted his head in confusion. Brendon's eyes were still closed. And he looked very asleep. "I told you! I love a guy named Ryan..." He mumbled "He's smart and handsome... And he has an amazing voice..." Ryan smiled, flattered at his boyfriend's murmurs. Ryan found it amazing that even deep in Brendon's feverish subconscious, Brendon was always thinking about him

"Hey moon please forget to fall down.... Hey moon don't you go down..... You are at the top of my lungs... Drawn to the ones who never yawn...." Brendon sang over and over again. Ryan copied the lyrics once, already thinking of guitar chords for this song. It really was beautiful. Brendon let out a few more coughs, groaning softly as he turned himself over and laid on his stomach. Ryan considered waking him up to give him medicine, but figured that the best thing for him at the moment was sleep, knowing that if he woke him up now he would never get him back to sleep.

Ryan looked at his phone display. The time read 7:58 am. He opened the curtains to reveal a rather rainy and gloomy day. "Northern downpour sends it's love alright..." Ryan mumbled to himself. Brendon snorted again. Ryan walked to his boyfriends side, leaning down and kissing his burning cheek. "I love you." Ryan whispered, now stroking his boyfriends sweaty hair. Brendon's breath hitched and he coughed, loud and forcefully. Ryan winced at the sound. He really felt awful for the poor boy. He doesn't deserve this.

Ryan went downstairs and went about his morning. He made himself breakfast and soup for Bren. He sat around, looking over the lyrics to the new song, morning television in the background. He heard Brendon stirring upstairs, and he went to go check on him. He opened the door to their room to see Brendon sitting up on their bed, coughing.

"You not feeling well?" Ryan asked as he approached Brendon. Brendon shook his head no, coughing again. Ryan sat next to him on their bed, wrapping his arm around him. Brendon rested his head on Ryan's shoulder, sighing as his coughing ceased. Ryan rubbed his arm apologetically. "Do you want me to bring your soup up here or do you want to come downstairs and eat it?" Ryan asked him.

"Downstairs." Brendon choked out.

"You sure? You can stay up here if you want." Ryan said quietly. Brendon shook his head, standing himself from the bed. Ryan helped him up and the two of the made their way downstairs slowly. Brendon sat himself on his favourite chair, and Ryan went to go get him his soup. Brendon smiled when Ryan returned, thanking him quietly.

"I uh.. I thought up some new lyrics for a song.." Ryan mumbled as Brendon ate. Brendon looked up at Ryan, intrigued. Ryan placed his notebook in front of Brendon so he could look over the lyrics as he grabbed an acoustic guitar that was leaning on a recliner. He began strumming and singing the song, Brendon watching intently.

"I like it." Brendon managed when Ryan strummed the last chord. His voice was rough and scratchy, yet still beautiful. "I really like it. You write it this morning?"

"It was almost like someone was feeding the lyrics to me." Ryan replied, shrugging. A small smile crept onto his lips as he set the guitar down and wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck from behind.

I'd tell him.. Ryan thought. But where's the fun in that?


End file.
